


Day Off

by RockMyForum



Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, F/F, Fluff, No Plot/Plotless, dont need any other tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28683684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockMyForum/pseuds/RockMyForum
Summary: Basically Scoops takes the day off and Muffins just so happens to have a slow day. Fluff ensues.Warning: Short as hell
Relationships: Muffins/Scoops
Kudos: 1





	Day Off

**Author's Note:**

> Yesterday, January 10th, marked my 1 year anniversary of being on AO3. So I decided to make a random fic to celebrate. You know what to expect.
> 
> I wanted to get this put out on the 10th but got sidetracked

Muffins sighed at the counter. "Ugh! Nobody has bought anything! I'll just close for the day."

Meanwhile, Scoops took the day off and was relaxing on the couch.

Just then, Muffins came upstairs. "Hey Scoops, I closed shop early today because no one was buying anything."

Scoops blushed. "Uhm, you can relax with me if you want."

"That's what I was gonna do."

Muffins proceeded to get on the couch and started cuddling.

Scoops giggled. "Go ahead."

Muffins then took Scoops' hat off and began stroking her ears. "It's just been a really exhausting day. Not only did no one buy or order anything, but I still haven't even made one pie."

Scoops felt bad for her girlfriend. She knew that (since Pure Heart is a small town) Muffins tends to have just as much slow work days as her, but she seemed REALLY exhausted this time.

Scoops proceeded to hug Muffins tightly, just as Muffins rested her head on Scoops' chest.

"I love you, Muffs. Just want you to know that."

"I love you too, Scoops."

Muffins proceeded to kiss Scoops in response.

END

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for having yet another hiatus. I get sidetracked a lot........


End file.
